All I Need
by Amethyst Sweetie
Summary: Now that the dark spore is gone, Ken isn't a genius anymore. So when his parents get his report card... Anyway, it's pretty short so if I say anymore I'll give it away. but one thing I'm wondering is... can Ken still play soccer? Or is Ken 'the Rocket' Ic


Disclaimer: Need I say it

Disclaimer: Need I say it? Okay, fine. I don't own Digimon. I don't own the characters. I do own a D-3, but I don't own the general Idea of D-3's. And it doesn't work, anyway. I've tried, _believe me_, I've tried. But, alas, no matter how many times I scream at the top of my lungs, "Digi-port Open!", I still haven't been sucked into another world and found myself in a whole new wardrobe. I haven't tried it at school yet, though, 'cause enough people already think I'm crazy.

A/N: Kay people, this is the first fic I've uploaded but not the first one I've written. I wrote this late last night when my parents thought I was asleep ( don't tell them, kay?). It's kinda based on a few real-life situations, albeit none of them have anything to do with report cards. I do, however, believe that there may be a dark spore in my neck because that would explain why I went nuts and started attacking people while we were playing Lacrosse in P.E. the other day. Anyway, I feel I should warn you that the relationship between two male characters in this story may slightly cross the boundaries of 'friendship'. You can look at it any way you want, just please don't flame me cause I warned you! But I wouldn't go as far as to call this a Daiken/ Kensuke fic cause nothing really happens. I guess that's all except, please R/R or I won't know if I should keep writing stuff of crawl into a hole to avoid the shame that I have brought upon myself.

************************************************************************ 

I watch the smiles on my parents faces fade as they read over my latest report card. I can understand why. I know what they were expecting. Straight A's, nothing lower than 97%, the usual. Instead, what do they get from me? I got three B's. Three of them! And the A's that I got were… not exactly 97%. Most parents would be happy to see A's and B's on their kid's report card. But not mine.

My father looks up and slowly takes his glasses off. The look on his face is almost unreadable… disappointment, shock, anger. My mother puts a shaking hand on his shoulder as if to hold him down so he doesn't jump up and strangle me. She looks up at me- is that a tear in her eye? God, I made my mom cry. I can feel the tears coming to my own eyes, but I hold them back in fear that crying will make them both snap.

"What is this, Ken?" My father orders, the anger increasing in his voice. I close my eyes. I know exactly why my grades have dropped, but what am I supposed to do, tell them the truth? Sorry, mom and dad, but the dark spore that made me an evil genius was removed from my neck. That would go over well.

After a few seconds, my father grows impatient and decides to answer for me. "I guess you haven't been studying enough. Spending too much time goofing off with those friends of yours. Well, not anymore. Go to your room- and get used to it because you'll be spending a lot of time in there _alone_ from now on."

I know not to argue. I look at my mother, who is giving me an almost sympathetic look, then turn and head towards my room.

Suddenly, the tears begin flowing. I search my room for Leafmon, and eventually find him asleep in an open drawer. I can't help but smile through the tears. He looks so adorable when he's asleep amongst my once neatly-folded shirts.

I climb the ladder up to my bed and stare at the ceiling. _So I'm not allowed to see my friends anymore. I guess I really brought this on myself. After the dark spore was removed, I could have tried harder and actually earned those A's. But instead, I just stopped… caring. My friends have noticed it ,too. I just don't talk anymore. I just sit with them, listen to them, keep everything bottled inside. But right now, I really need to talk to someone._

I sit down at my desk and send a message to Davis.

****

I need to talk to you. Meet me in the digital world. Come alone.

~Ken

After I have sent it, I realize how strange it must sound. "Come alone". The only reason I said that was so he wouldn't bring Demiveemon. I wasn't going to bring Leafmon because he was still asleep.

About a minute later, I get a reply from Davis.

****

Sure, see ya soon.

~ Davis Motomiya, world's #1 soccer champion

I pull my D-3 out of my pocket and hold it up to my computer, opening a digi-port. Moments later, I find myself in a whole other world. Davis calls to me and begins running towards me. When he gets closer, a worried look forms on his face. This is when I realize that he can probably tell that I've been crying. For some reason, that fact makes me cry again.

Sobbing, I sit down and lean against a tree. Surprisingly, Davis follows me to the ground and puts his arm around me.

"What happened?" he asks softly.

Suddenly, I find myself pouring my heart out to him, covering everything from what my father said, to having the constant feeling that I just don't 'fit'. And he listened the whole time. He just sat with me and gently stroked my hair for who knows how long.

"What do you mean, you 'don't fit'?" he asks.

I've thought about this millions of times. I know the answer, but I can't seem to describe it to him. "It's just that… no matter what I do, I'll never be what everyone wants me to be."

He turns to me, his fingers still tangled in my hair. "It shouldn't matter what other people want you to be. People are jerks, Ken, you've just got to learn to ignore them."

He gently pulls me in closer to him, so I am sobbing into his chest now. He softly kisses me on the forehead before resting his head on mine. I want to look at my watch to see what time it is, but I don't want to move. This just feels so natural… and so good. Someone cares about me, and isn't afraid to show it. My parents have probably discovered that I'm not in my room. They're probably freaking out. But let them worry. Right now, I'm with my best friend- the best friend anyone could ask for. And I can't help but feel that everything is going to turn out okay. Right now, he's all I need.

************************************************************************

Well, that's my first fic to be seen by anyone other than myself and my cousin and any of my friend that steal my notebook when I'm not looking. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that I used the english dub names because it just seemed to work better. And did I spell Davis's last name right?


End file.
